


Beginning The Recovery

by Sirenswhisper



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle is won but Bard is still struggling with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning The Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short and not very good, but there needs to be more Bard/Thranduil so I decided to post it anyway.

Bard pushed passed Thranduil no longer able to cope with his churning stomach. He threw up beside what remained of a path the little that he’d managed to eat before the battle. He was just glad that he hadn’t been sick on the Elvenking. Thranduil may have a soft spot for him but he was in no doubt that vomiting on clothes as expensive as those would end all allying friendships. 

“I apologise My Lord.” He wiped his mouth on his sleeve before turning back to the King. Thranduil’s lips betrayed his amusement by their uncharacteristic curl upwards.

“I would have thought a dragonslayer to have a stronger stomach.” There was a glass in his hands which he held out to Bard. He wanted to refuse it thinking that it is more of that wine from the night before but rejecting the Thranduil’s kindness would be foolish. His hands shook slightly as he accepted the glass and to his relief he discovered the contents to be only water. He drank it in sips as he sat down heavily. “War is difficult for everyone, do not be ashamed of your reaction to it.” Thranduil sat beside him his voice was quiet and calming, while his gaze was unfocused and sorrowful. 

“That was not the first time I’ve killed.” It went without saying as he’d brought down a dragon but there were others that he’d killed such as the residents in Mirkwood who had wanted to eat him while he was collecting the barrels. They had rarely come out that far but there were some who were desperate enough to. 

“Battle is very different to the one kill, in the moment and the aftermath.” Thranduil turned to look over at him. “I believe you should rest for now Dragonslayer, I have taken up enough of your time as it is and your people need you. We shall resume tomorrow.” Bard watched as Thranduil stood in a single fluid movement that some how had the ability of taking his breath away. He watched almost trance-like as Thranduil extended a hand to help him to his feet. 

“Thank you, but they are not my people.” Bard found the words difficult to say. 

“They are now.” Thranduil’s tone was knowing as he guided Bard out of the tent and into the care of another elf who was given instructions to ensure that he was cared for. Bard found he didn’t have the energy to protest as he was lead away.


End file.
